Network operators generally provide voice and data services, such as digital television, internet protocol (IP) television, media on demand, and voice over internet protocol (VoIP) communications, over broadband internet access. To provide voice or data services, network operators typically install customer premises equipment (CPE) that serves as a home gateway node. When the connection between the home gateway node and wide area network element(s) that provide the voice or data services is inoperable or unstable, or the home gateway node malfunctions, all communication between subscriber premises and service provider network are generally lost or compromised.
In certain telecommunication networks that provide wireless service, network operators deploy access points within subscriber premises to offload macrocell wireless traffic or to improve macrocell service within the subscriber premises. Such access points are commonly deployed in area(s) where macrocell traffic is heavy or frequently congested, or wireless signals associated with macrocell wireless service is weak and deployment of additional macrocells may not be economically feasible. To relay traffic and signaling from subscriber devices to the service provider network, the access points within the subscriber premises typically connect to the service provider network via home gateway node(s); the communication link amongst a subscriber device and an access point is wireless, and the connection to the service provider network is over a broadband network connection. In conventional telecommunication networks, when the broadband network connection is compromised (lost, unstable, underperforming, etc.) or when a home gateway node associated with the broadband network connection malfunctions, wireless service provided through an access point deployed in subscriber premises and linked to the home gateway node fails—e.g., current call sessions are lost and new call sessions are then routed through macrocell. Accordingly, commercial viability and acceptable perceived quality of service of a deployment of access points that supplement or complement wireless service(s) of a macrocell deployment is dictated largely by the reliability of broadband network connection and home gateway node(s) associated with such access points.